Mortal Kombat: Heroes of the Outer Realm
There could be a Possiblity of a Mortal Kombat Cartoon in the Near future with Warner Bros. Animation (Who Now Owns the Rights of the Franchise) Producing it. The series will be run by the former Producers of G.I. Joe: Rengades ''and ''The Batman is released November 11, 2003 – May 13, 2006. Overview The Opening Narration is Done by Raiden: "Much has changed since the last Mortal Kombat tournament. Dark forces of Outworld have begun invading the Earthrealm. These attacks are seriously weakening Earth's dimensional fabric, enabling not only outworlders to enter the Earthrealm, but warriors from other domains as well. Only the most extraordinary warriors can possibly meet this challenge. Driven by purpose and bound by honor, these are the heroes of the Outer Realm." Narration by Raiden: "Much has changed since the last Mortal Kombat tournament. Dark forces of Outworld have begun invading the Earthrealm. These attacks are seriously weakening Earth's dimensional fabric, enabling not only outworlders to enter the Earthrealm, but warriors from other domains as well. Only the most extraordinary warriors can possibly meet this challenge. Driven by purpose and bound by honor, these are the heroes of the Outer Realm." Cast *Richard Epcar - Raiden *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion *George Newbern - Sub-Zero *James Sie - Liu Kang *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Cage, Elder God 1 *Brian Bloom - Kurtis Stryker *Grey DeLisle - Princess Kitana *Kevin Michael Richardson - Jackson "Jax" Briggs *Olivia D'Abo - Sonya Blade *Clancy Brown - Shao Kahn *Scott Menville - Kung Lao *Nolan North - Shang Tsung *John Kassir - Reptile *Keith Szarabajka - Noob Saibot *Tricia Helfer - Mileena *Mark Hamill - Baraka *Dwight Schultz - Lord Shinnok *Steven Blum - Nightwolf, Chameleon *Dawnn Lewis - Sheeva *Nick Chinlund - Quan Chi *Dave Fennoy - Smoke *John DiMaggio - Kano, Goro *Iona Morris - Zara *James Horan - Asgaarth *Robin Atkin Downes - Ermac *David Sobolov - Ramath *Terri Hawkes - Jade *Michael T. Wiess - Oniro *Wade Williams - Kabal *Rino Romano - Rain *Rick D. Wasserman - Sektor *Khary Payton - Cyrax, Kai *Susan Eisenberg - Sindel *April Stewart - Sareena *Crispin Freeman - Kintaro, Kenshi *Gary Anthony William - Onaga *Kari Wahlgren - Skarlet *Jennifer Hale - Frost *Ashley Johnson - Young Li-Mei *Kim Mai Guest - Li-Mei *Fred Tatasciore - Bo' Rai Cho *Keone Young - Dairou *Keith David - Darrius *Maria Canals - Khameleon *Corey Burton - Havik, King Jerrod *Tasia Valenza - Kira *Vanessa Marshall - Nitara *Nika Futterman - Ashrah *Danica McKellar - Tayna *David Kaye - Fujin *Rob Paulsen - Elder God 2 *Tress Macnellie - Elder God 3 *Hynden Walch - Tasia *Travis Willingham - Reiko *Jason Marsden - Hotaru, Kobra, Chow Kang *Phil LaMarr - Mavado *Lex Lang - Mokap *Rodger Bumpass - Hsu Hao *Dee Bradley Baker - Moloch, Motaro, Blaze, Orochi Hellbeast Brazilian Cast *Mauro Ramos - Raiden, Bo' Rai Cho *Eduardo Dascar - Scorpion *Luiz Feier Motta - Sub-Zero *Alexandre Moreno - Liu Kang *Peterson Adriano - Johnny Cage *Guilherme Briggs - Kurtis Stryker *Andrea Murucci - Princess Kitana *Maurício Berger - Jackson "Jax" Briggs *Sylvia Salustti - Sonya Blade *Ricardo Schnetzer - Shao Kahn *Reinaldo Buzzoni - Kung Lao *Júlio Chaves - Shang Tsung *Marcelo Sandryni - Reptile *Waldyr Sant'anna - Baraka *Bruno Rocha - Noob Saibot *Sheila Dorfman - Mileena *Luiz Carlos Persy - Lord Shinnok *Sérgio Muniz - Nightwolf *Ricardo Juarez - Chameleon *Samir Murad - Kano, Blaze, Orochi Hellbeast *Márcio Simões - Kabal *Mabel Cezar - Sheeva *Márcio Seixas - Quan Chi, Sektor *Hércules Franco - Smoke *Ronaldo Júlio - Goro, Kintaro, Motaro *Izabel Lira - Zara *Pietro Mário - Asgaarth *Hamilton Ricardo - Ermac *Dário de Castro - Ramath *Ana Lúcia Menezes - Jade *Ednaldo Lucena - Oniro *Marco Antônio Costa - Rain *Jorge Lucas - Kai *Carla Pompílio - Sindel *Guilene Conte - Sareena *Malta Júnior - Kenshi, Havik, Reiko *Philippe Maia - Cyrax *Marcelo Torreão - Onaga *Flávia Fontenelle - Skarlet *Adriana Torres - Frost and Tanya *Jéssica Marina - Young Li-Mei *Fabíola Giardino - Li-Mei *Silvia Goiabeira - Khameleon *José Santa Cruz - King Jerrod *Lina Mendes - Kira *Priscila Amorim - Nitara *Miriam Ficher - Ashrah *Angélica Borges - Tasia *Alfredo Martins - Dairou *Jorge Destez - Darrius *André Belizar - Fujin *Ettore Zuim - Hotaru *Jorge Rosa - Mavado *Clécio Souto - Kobra *Marcelo Garcia - Chow Kang *Ricardo Telles - Hsu Hao *Jorge Vasconcelos - Moloch *Vozes Adicionais: Charles Emmanuel, Élida L'Astorina, Erick Bougleux, Isaac Schneider, Jéssica Marina, Luiz Carlos Persy, Manolo Rey, Ronalth Abreu, Victoria Ficher. *Locutor/Placas - Sérgio Fortuna *Diretor de dublagem - Sheila Dorfman *Estúdio - Wan Macher Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *Kevin Manthei - Composer *Ed Boon - Creator *Linda M. Stenier, David Slack - Producer *Kristopher Carter - Music *Puffy Ami Yumi - Performer Episodes 'Season One (2003 - 2004): Arc Liu Kang' 'Season Two (2004): Arc Raiden' 'Season Three (2004 - 2005): Arc Shang Tsung and Quan Chi' 'Season Four (2005): Arc Sonya Blade' 'Season Five (2006): Arc Shao Kahn' End Credits Category:Television Series Category:Action Category:Warner Bros. Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Science fiction Category:Animation Category:TV-14 Category:TV-14-LSV Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Adult Swim